digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JBolbotowski1
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Digimon Hunters Collections/Tagiru Akashi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 22:06, January 9, 2012 MetalTyrannomon image The MetalTyrannomon image you have repeatedly uploaded is a lower quality version of the MetalTyrannomon image we already have. If you must have that version on your userpage, use direct linking of the image's external url, rather than uploading it to the wiki. If you continue to upload the image, you will receive a block from editing. 19:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) One week block You've been blocked for one week for uploading a magazine scan without the original scanner's permission or recognition. If you wish to dispute or commute your block, please give your reasoning below on this talk page. 06:42, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Please follow the image naming policy given on the image upload page, and NEVER take images from tumblr. 03:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Previews and other assumptions Do not post claims that a character will appear or evolve in a serial until the serial is actually published. There is no value in posting that when there's no actual information to give about the character. 16:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Last warning: Don't post these claims. What if Sakkakumon never gets Collected? How do you know he'll be in Tagiru's Collection? Next time you post this kind of speculation, you'll receive a two-week block. 12:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::If you are going to add that a character will appear on the "appears" field, at least use a hidden note until the character appears. 15:51, March 5, 2012 (UTC) My pages Please don't edit my Fan Pages! Pikatwig 01:18, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Ignoring While i'm not an admin,i suggest you actually listen to them not just ignore them and do what they told you not to even more. For example how do you know that the green and red smilly thing is called Quartzmon, because maybe it is not even called that. Also you we're blocked from editing so many times,didn't you just ask yourself why did you get blocked and check your talk page? ProjectL :Not sure what the above is about, but the Quartzmon page was deleted because there is no actual info to put on it yet. Once we get some solid info, you are free to recreate the page. 14:28, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::That's what i am saying,i don't get why he created the page and gave it a name and even treated it a digimon tough we don't even have an idea what it is ,until tomorrow episode comes out ProjectL :::Calm down a bit, dood. Deleting a page is just maintenance, you guys will know when the admins are actually angry with you. 17:38, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::We could create a page just saying "Quartzmon is a Digimon whose name is derived from quartz". I think we always made species pages of announced Digimon before their actual debut. 18:50, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::I thought it was only announced in Televi, which is barely reliable, by a long shot. If we can get something from a less terrible source, then go ahead and get the page set up. 19:39, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Coronamon, Lunamon, Spadamon, and Olegmon Where have you seen they'll appear? I dind't see them in any preview. 13:09, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Permission JBolbotowski1, did you get permission from Tanimeso to upload his image on this Wiki? 20:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :You just uploaded another two unlicensed fanarts, which own title admits they are not yours, without proving you have permission to use those. If you don't prove you have permission to use them until August 4, you'll receive an one-week block for copyright violation. 20:50, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question Where did you find that Xros Up Arresterdramon (Shoutmon) picture? :Probably on either PasteChart or his Pixiv. 20:50, August 1, 2012 (UTC) - Last revision, 14:41, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Images Seriously, stop stealing images from Wikimon. Learn our image policy first. And by the way, today is your last chance to prove you have permission to upload those fan images here. If you don't license those fan images proving you had the owner's permission to upload, you'll receive an one-week block. 14:44, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Block You have been blocked for one week for uploading fan art without the creator's permission. If you want to discuss your block, or promise you won't do this again, do so in this talk page. 03:12, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Fan images Did you have permission to upload this? I know it's not your image, the author has uploaded his/her Fan art before with these characters, but do you have his/her permission to upload this? Also, stop stealing images from Wikimon, and get them from the source (or ask Wikimon's permission to use them here). 19:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :You have been blocked for two weeks for uploading fan art without the creator's permission. If you want to discuss your block, or promise you won't do this again, do so in this talk page. Next time you do this you'll receive a permanent block, so learn and follow the image rules listed . 19:39, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Fan image licensing Please read and click in "Fanart". Follow that and you'll avoid having your fan images deleted. 02:59, September 23, 2012 (UTC)/23:59, September 22, 2012 (Brasília) :I think you don't get it. Your image, File:Bearmon (Re-Digitalize).png, is not licensed, and will be deleted in four days if it is not correctly licensed by then. That's why I linked this to you, because that page has an explication of our image policy, including fan arts. 11:34, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Fan pages Fan pages MUST use the fan infoboxes. 19:37, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Permanent ban You have been blocked for an indefinite amount of time for copyright violation. If you want to discuss your block, or promise you won't do this again, do so in this talk page. :I told you to read our image rules. 21:43, April 18, 2013 (UTC)